


A Little Spellbound

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is desperate and maybe a little bit of an idiot, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the mods for being incredibly patient with me even though I know I don't deserve it (cries). To my recipient, I'm sorry in advance. This was rushed and I had to change prompts a week before my supposed deadline because I wasn't progressing with the other one. Those were beautiful prompts and I badly wanted to do my original chosen prompt but life happened and motivations dampened. I'm truly sorry if this is not up to your standards, (it's my first time writing and having it posted and joining an exchange please forgive me >.

There’s an obvious skip on his steps as he walks out the shop’s door, a broad smile painting his face and an inconspicuous black plastic bag in hand. He clutches the bag tightly but carefully, afraid not to spill the valuable contents. The sun is beaming down on him and the early birds chirp like they’re cheering him on. He hums as he passes the people by, occasionally giving a light greeting to some ahjummas who look his way. He pats Lucky’s head as he sees the black terrier standing guard by Mr. Kim’s fruit shake stand and receives an excited bark in return. As he reaches his dorm, he excitedly gives Daesung, the ever reliable security personnel of the building, a high five. 

He trudges his way up to his floor using the stairs instead of the elevator because he has energy to spare. The hike makes him sweat a little, but his smile never wavers as he reaches the fourth floor. He half jogs to his dorm room now, ecstatic to give Jongdae the good news.

Once he enters their dorm, Baekhyun meticulously lays the plastic bag on their coffee table before he dashes to his best friend’s room. 

Jongdae is faced down on his mattress cocooned with layers of blanket, face hidden from Baekhyun’s view. Baekhyun jumps on Jongdae’s bed like a kid waking their parents on Christmas day, the action making Jongdae stir from his deep slumber. He finally hears the annoyed groan from his newly permed best friend, a signal for the brunet to start bouncing up and down excitedly on the bed. 

“Jongdae! Jongdae! Jongdae! Jong! Kim Jongdae! Dino Kim! Jongdae! Jongdaeeee! Wake up! Wakey! Wakey! Ass up! Now!” Baekhyun chants like a madman while energetically bouncing for he knows it always grates the other’s nerves, especially when his mind is still foggy with sleep. 

Jongdae rouses from his sleep with hair an exact replica of a bird’s nest. “BYUN BAEKHYUN I SWEAR TO GOD--” 

“--that you’ll love and protect me from evil spirits and from Mr. Wu. I know. I love you, too. Now get up! I need to show you something.” Baekhyun gives him a wide smile and doesn’t wait for the other’s retort. He heads back to the living room where his purchase is located.

Jongdae comes out after a few minutes, rubbing his eyes awake. Even by the slight distance where Baekhyun is sitting, he can see the other’s dried up drool down his chin. He scrunches his face in disgust. Jongdae has never been an adorable sight to look at in the morning. 

Baekhyun lifts up the bag in his hand, showing it off to Jongdae. His best friend’s eyes turn wide and Baekhyun’s sure the latter’s 100% awake now. Jongdae’s mouth hangs agape as he makes four long strides to where Baekhyun is sitting.

Although thrilled to have the bottles finally on his hands, Baekhyun is still utterly nervous. What if he fails and his plan backfires? He’s been crazy thinking about his Ultimate Strategy To Make Lu Han Notice Me plan. A plan wherein Lu Han will slowly look at him and realize he’s The One, he’s the perfect match, he’s the person his Chinese fairy-like crush should marry and make babies with. 

Lu Han. Everyone in his university knows Lu Han. Boys eye him in envy, professors look at him with absolute fondness, the lunch ladies always give him an extra plate of dessert, anything to make the deemed prince of their school smile the whole day. Baekhyun thinks his smile is a ray of sunshine enough to erase any gloominess anyone feels. And it’s a privilege, really, to have someone like that in an all-too diverse school.

But aside from how good looking Lu Han is, what makes him more desirable is his thoughtfulness. Never has he intentionally hurt anyone, his special ability kept at a minimum and never used to harm, but rather used to help anyone in need even in the simplest manner. And this warms Baekhyun’s heart, because Lu Han’s humble and caring attitude is something the world needs more. And hopefully something Baekhyun can experience for himself. 

Baekhyun can’t be the only one who crushes on him hard, no. Jongdae slighty does, too. But Jongdae only allows himself to admire a certain person to an extent that doesn’t distract him from his studies because he’s a nerd like that. 

Baekhyun has heard many stories of rejection as well. Like that Oh Sehun who tried to woo Lu Han with a majestic display of his special skill. Rose petals beautifully dancing around the two of them with his control of the wind. The tall fair-skinned male on his knees, a single rose offered with a shy smile on his face as he uttered the words, ‘Lu-ge, let’s go on a date.’ Many cheered on the sidelines as Lu Han accepted Sehun’s rose. Lu Han hugged him after then whispered a few words on Sehun’s ear. While Sehun was seen smiling, his eyes spoke of sadness and heartbreak. 

But now Baekhyun wants to take his chance. 

There were moments of recognition from the Chinese. Like once upon a time in gym class, when he planted face down after failing to dodge a ball from Kyungsoo’s strong, solid throw. Lu Han hurriedly ran to his side and asked if he was okay, assisting him back to a nearby bench. Lu Han’s left arm carefully wrapped around his waist as they slowly trudged. It was the most horrifying and fulfilling moment of Baekhyun’s life. A little more perfect if Lu Han’s tall, gigantic best friend wasn’t hovering over them. (It should have been their own little moment!) And he wished at that instant Kyungsoo throws more balls at him if it meant being taken care of by Lu Han. 

Sometimes, their eyes meet in the crowded hallways. Whenever he spots Chanyeol, Lu Han’s lanky best friend, he know his crush is somewhere nearby, given that the duo are attached at the hip. Most of the time he catches Chanyeol looking at him already, as if his stare is a signal. A signal that Lu Han will then look at him and will give him a heavenly and dazzling smile. Baekhyun never fails to catch it and returns a shy smile of his own. 

“How much did you pay for this?” Jongdae asks as he meticulously takes out two 3-inch vials, one containing metallic blue liquid and the other a silver one, but more condensed. He then takes out the third, empty vial, bigger than the rest.

“Literally a fortune.” Baekhyun equips. “You don’t want to know.” 

Baekhyun grabs the bottles from Jongdae’s hands, wanting to inspect the contents cautiously. He still needs to combine the two, hence the third, bigger vial. Madame Maxine, the witchcraft shop owner where he bought his purchase from, specifically instructed him to throw in three strands of his hair two minutes after mixing the liquids. 

Baekhyun lays all three flasks on their coffee table. They should be watching their Saturday morning cartoon routine by now, laughing at the Ice’s Kings misfortunes caused by Finn and Jake because they’re kids at heart, while munching on corn flakes drenched in nearly expired milk. But instead they’re focused on the task at hand, concocting the perfect love potion that should change Baekhyun’s inexistent love life. 

Baekhyun’s hands slightly tremble as he pours the thick silver substance into the largest vial, then pours the blue one afterwards. He then sets it back on the table and releases a huge breath of relief because he didn’t spill any of the contents. He pulls three strands his hair and carefully adds them into the vial.

For several minutes they stare at the potion, waiting for a reaction, a change of color, a puff of smoke, anything. Until the mixture reacts like a fizz of a carbonated drink and thickly foams. Both men stare in fascination as they clutch each other’s arm, slightly forwarding to see more of the potion’s change. They suddenly lean back on the couch again as a small blast emanates from the container, followed by a series of thin swirls of glitters to the air, like watching mini fireworks in their living room. When the reaction ends, they see transparent light blue liquid swirling on the vial, the end product of three substances. 

Baekhyun claps his hands after the mixture’s transformation, animated by everything that he just have witnessed. 

“Are you sure about this?” Jongdae suddenly asks him, voice laced with concern. 

Baekhyun sees the hesitation on his best friend’s eyes. He has long been planning his Ultimate Strategy To Make Lu Han Notice Me plan and he can’t back down now. “Definitely,” Baekhyun resolutely answers back.

\---

It took Baekhyun three long hours to create a perfect plan of action last night, and eventually ended with the simplest idea. Baekhyun is to buy Lu Han his favorite bubble tea and is to give him the drink with the potion already diluted. 

So here Baekhyun is, by the bleachers watching Lu Han's soccer practice and waiting for it to end. Dusk is breaking and the view of the sun setting blankets the field with majestic hues of yellow, orange and green. Minseok is aggressively protecting the ball from being stolen by Lu Han, running towards their team's intended goal with impressive foot skills. He sees Chanyeol running fast as well, though still clumsy with his footwork when the ball comes to him. He sometimes wonders why Chanyeol is on the soccer team. Maybe his long legs are an asset, who knows. 

 

The soccer practice finally ends after a few more minutes. The eleven players head to Baekhyun's direction, their gears left on the bleacher he’s currently seated at. Baekhyun gulps as some look at his way, and he thanks the gods Lu Han acknowledges him first.

 

"Hey, Baekhyun. What are you doing here?" Baekhyun sees Lu Han approaching with Chanyeol in tow. If it weren’t for him staring a little too hard at Lu Han’s perfect face, he wouldn’t have missed the hoarseness of the Chinese’s voice. 

 

"I-I thought you liked s-some bubble tea?” Baekhyun says, nervously beaming at his crush afterwards. Baekhyun internally facepalms as he stammers and feels his cheeks heat. The humorous smile Chanyeol gives him makes him want the ground to open and swallow him whole.

 

Lu Han thoughtfully looks at him and gives him a huge grin. His blond crush accepts the bubble tea in the end and answers him a, "Thank you. That’s sweet of you.” 

 

Of course it’s sweet of me. I only think about you. Although he shows a shy yet nonchalant face, Baekhyun is ignited with enthusiasm inside. It’s a rare occurrence for him to be this close to Lu Han, at arm’s length and very much attainable.

 

Baekhyun anticipates Lu Han taking at least a sip but the latter just stares at him. Lu Han clears his throat and Baekhyun wakes from his musings. He gives up waiting for Lu Han to indulge his drink and decides to just observe from afar. “I’ll go ahead.” Baekhyun reluctantly says but still with a smile on his face. 

 

He walks out of the scene, players fixing their sports gear to head to their lockers. Once he settles behind a huge tree several feet away, Baekhyun observes the duo bickering from afar, waiting for the moment Lu Han presses his lips to the straw to drink.

 

\---

 

"Stop using Baekhyun to get into his friend’s pants. Baekhyun obviously likes you.” 

 

"I am not using anyone! I could score a date with his friend anytime I want anyway.” The smaller defends. 

 

“Yeah and you’ve succeeded how many times?”

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Chanyeol looks at the drink Baekhyun previously offered. It looks delicious and Chanyeol is currently craving for something sweet. Hopefully a dose of bubble tea will help fix that. Knowing Lu Han won't drink it due to his sore throat, he goes ahead and grabs the drink from the Chinese’s hand. 

 

It definitely tastes sweet and he finishes the drink with six huge sips. 

 

As they head back to their lockers, Chanyeol suddenly feels a different kind of head rush. He staggers a bit and holds onto Lu Han to stop himself from falling completely. After a while Chanyeol shakes his head to clear his mind, Lu Han's worried face the first he sees when he opens his eyes.

 

"You okay there?"

 

"Yeah." There’s still a dizzying feeling Chanyeol can’t quite shake off. “Just brain freeze, I guess.”

 

“You drink like a hormonal teenage boy. Too thirsty.” Chanyeol gives Lu Han a deadpan look, unamused at the elder’s joke. Before he says anything though, Luhan pulls him by his arm, supporting him as they walk their way back to the locker rooms.

 

\---

 

No no no no no no. Baekhyun felt immediate panic as he saw Chanyeol drinking the bubble tea intended for Lu Han earlier. Stupid, gigantic, interfering son of a—. There’s a series of oh my gods running through his head as he runs his way to where the locker rooms should be, adamant on speaking with Chanyeol on how to rectify this unintended situation. Baekhyun looks at his watch and realizes he only has about half an hour before the potion should start taking effect, another detail Madame Maxime provided him. This isn’t what he wanted! Everything isn’t going according to plan because of some doofus who couldn’t buy a bubble tea for himself!

 

There’s boisterous laughter as he nears the locker room and the guys from the earlier practice leaves the room in groups. He waits by the corner where can’t be seen, waiting for Chanyeol to go out as well.

 

Luckily for Baekhyun, Chanyeol walks out alone carrying his yellow duffel bag. The tall soccer player fixes his auburn hair due to his previous shower as he walks towards to exit. Baekhyun takes his chance to step forward. He drags Chanyeol by the wrist, not missing the surprised intake of breath Chanyeol releases. He takes them to a relatively darker hallway, where he knows Chanyeol’s teammates won’t see and hear them.

 

“Baekhyun? What’s going on?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“That drink wasn’t for you, you dumb!” Baekhyun answers back. He’s getting frustrated now, his Ultimate Strategy To Make Lu Han Notice Me plan is now totally unsuccessful, and he wants to take it out to this person who is at fault for his impending misery.

 

“The bubble tea?” Chanyeol cocks his head as he innocently scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. Baekhyun finds it all too adorable, looking like a curious puppy with wide eyes. But Chanyeol is the enemy right now and he needs to focus.

 

“Yes! What else! You shouldn’t have drunk it in the first place.”

 

“Were you trying to trying to poison Lu Han?”

 

Is Chanyeol for real? Why in the world would he poison the love of his life? “If I was, you should be dead by now.”

 

“Okay, so tell me what you put in it. I honestly felt weird afterwards.”

 

Baekhyun stops at this. He must have been too suspicious, unexpectedly giving Lu Han a drink. But he argues that a lot of his admirers does that for him. And Baekhyun is definitely one. But now Chanyeol is seeing right through him. 

 

Chanyeol looks too inquiring and Baekhyun racks his brain on how to tell Chanyeol without risking Lu Han finding out. That would be embarrassing and Lu Han might definitely look at him weird. Baekhyun quiets down as he contemplates on how to explain the situation to Chanyeol in detail yet in a manner where the auburn haired male won’t find him crazy. There’s fading laughter several meters away from them, and Baekhyun knows it’s starting to get dark, sun barely hanging on the horizon through the school’s windows.

 

Baekhyun is taken by surprise as Chanyeol backs him up slowly against the wall, arms folded in front of his chest and lips upturned into a smirk. There’s a glint in his eyes as he asks, “What kind of potion did you put in it?”

 

Baekhyun gulps as he looks at Chanyeol’s nearing face with wide eyes.

 

“A swipe potion to obtain some of Lu Han’s ability? No? Was it a summons potion to get Lu Han to bid to your wishes? You know, illegally concocting potions and having someone drink it can get you expelled.” There’s amusement laced on the taller’s voice and he might look a little too panicky right now. 

 

Nervousness hits Baekhyun because getting expelled never crossed his mind, more concerned on the aftermath of the plan. And having Chanyeol realize it for him puts him into riskier grounds. What if Chanyeol tells him off?

 

“So Baekhyun, what effects shall it put upon me since _I_ drank it?”

 

“There’s nothing I—“ Baekhyun cuts himself off with the sudden vibration of his watch and looks down to see why his watch alarm has set off. 

 

As he realizes what his alarm has indicated, Baekhyun looks up back at Chanyeol in horror. Chanyeol gives him an intense stare in return, as if looking at Baekhyun has given him another life line. Baekhyun cannot mistake the slight glow in Chanyeol’s eyes and the latter backs him up further against the wall, the space between them disappearing, faces mere inches apart. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s hand cupping his face, his thumb slowly rubbing his cheek in circular motions, as if holding something too precious and fragile to be handled carelessly. Baekhyun thinks this should be his defining moment with Lu Han, the climatic beginning that should have a happy ending with his lifelong crush. But here he is, standing in front of Chanyeol. And he should be pushing the taller away, only to be rendered immovable because Baekhyun seems to be in a trance as well.

 

Several seconds pass until Chanyeol utters a breathless, “Hi.”

 

Baekhyun wakes up from his trance at this and realizes he needs to immediately rectify their situation. Baekhyun knows Chanyeol looks at him in a different light now, the love potion’s effects start beginning today. How does he deal with Chanyeol’s infatuation with him for three long weeks? 

 

Chanyeol takes a few steps back to give Baekhyun his space and clears his throat. Even with bad light, Baekhyun can see his flushed cheek and shy smile, dimples visible. “It getting late, why don’t we grab some dinner? I’ve always wanted to ask you out to, you know, get to know you better. But I never got the chance. This should be a good time.”

 

Baekhyun knows this is the potion speaking and he literally face-palms because Chanyeol sounds so convincing and lame at the same time. It’s definitely dark outside now and he thinks that yes this should be a good time to grab some dinner with Chanyeol because he badly needs it right now. But Jongdae is also waiting for his return and he doesn’t know if he’s ready with this kind of Chanyeol to be honest so he meekly answer back a _maybe next time?_ and doesn’t wait for the taller to respond as he dashes off the building. 

 

\----

 

_“Will the drinker know when the potion has taken effect?”_

_“The person will feel a slight inclination to be with you. Other than that, he’ll feel relatively normal.”_

_“Relatively normal? When do I know it’s on the most potent state?”_

_“Like any love potions concocted, its effects are gradual. It takes time to convince the heart to feel something else, after all. This potion can last up to 3 weeks, I must say the second week for this? But note that the effects vary for each person.”_

_“So in the end, I might not get the result I want?”_

_“Love potions are highly sensitive than the rest, for it deals with a subjective intention. A lingering feeling may be enhanced, a stoic one may blossom. But not to worry, it yields the same result. You'll get your romance.”_

 

\---

 

Baekhyun feels on edge. After running off from Chanyeol yesterday, he doesn't know what Chanyeol may start doing today. Baekhyun avoids the taller and makes sure he goes the other way whenever he spots the taller from a distance in the hallways. 

 

He sticks with Jongdae. However, his friend is nowhere to be seen right now. Baekhyun has been waiting for twenty minutes outside the school gates to head home together. Baekhyun watches as more students leave school grounds. It's getting a little dark, the day ending without much of a fuss for the smaller. 

 

Unexpectedly, he hears a cheerful "Hi" behind him. The loud, deep voice is familiar to Baekhyun and he faces the person hesitantly. As he turns, he sees Chanyeol with a big smile painted on his face, showing his perfect white teeth all bright and gleaming. 

 

"Hi," Baekhyun answers, uncertain of how to act with Chanyeol. 

 

Baekhyun looks further behind the taller, wanting to see if he is with Lu Han. He knows the two of them always arrive and leave school together since time knows when.

 

But Chanyeol's alone and he's slightly disappointed.

 

"Jongdae says he can't come with you today. He's holed up in the library with last minute paperwork." Chanyeol says.

 

Dammit. Jongdae never said anything prior. Baekhyun releases a heavy sigh. 

 

"Well then. Thanks for letting me know." Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a small smile and turns to go home. 

 

"Wait! Let's walk together!" Chanyeol catches up to him. "We're headed on the same direction anyway." 

 

There's not enough reason for Baekhyun to decline, might as well seal his fate with the taller. "O…kay." 

 

They walk in silence for a few minutes. Baekhyun wonders if he should start a conversation. This would be a good opportunity to know more about Lu Han, wouldn't it? Lu han's best friend right beside him and he should take advantage of this.

 

He's about to say something until Chanyeol starts, "Hey about yesterday..." 

 

_Oh no. Let's not bring that up shall we._

 

"I didn't know why I did that. But I'm sorry if you were creeped you had to run away." 

 

Baekhyun turns to his right to look at Chanyeol. Although the sun is setting and the horizon is bathed in purple and gold, Baekhyun can still see the obvious hue of red in Chanyeol's cheeks. The taller avoids his gaze as he rubs his nape in embarrassment.

 

Baekhyun suddenly finds his shyness endearing. He has always thought of Chanyeol as a person with so much confidence and with a cocky personality. To see this trait puts Baekhyun at ease. Maybe he can put up with Chanyeol for three weeks. 

 

Baekhyun releases a short laugh. "It's fine. I know why you did it anyway so no harm done." 

 

"You should laugh more often. It's sounds beautiful." Baekhyun is taken off guard with the sudden comment. He looks back at Chanyeol and he sees the taller smiling down at him. The brunet was never good with compliments and to hear it from Chanyeol provides him an unexpected giddiness. 

"Hey, there's this really awesome restaurant four blocks away and their lasagna is amazing." Chanyeol continues. "I was wondering if you'd like to grab some dinner with me." 

 

Baekhyun contemplates whether he should say yes. Jongdae promised him earlier that pizza is on him for dinner and thinks if he could skip that. Besides, he’s holed up in the library.

 

Chanyeol can probably see the hesitation on his face. "My treat?" 

 

"If it's your treat, doesn't it automatically become a date?" Baekhyun answers back with a small smile.

 

"Well then would you like to go on with a date with me?" Chanyeol is giving him hopeful eyes and the taller is biting his lower lip, waiting for his response. Baekhyun laughs louder this time. Chanyeol must have had his hopes flared with his laugh. Because the taller is now smiling again. 

 

But then Baekhyun realizes that Chanyeol wouldn't have asked without the help of the potion. Chanyeol wouldn't have walked with him home in the first place. And Chanyeol must have read his hesitancy again. 

 

"Their cheesecake is really good as well?" 

 

_Ugh no, not his weakness._

 

"If that helps?" 

 

"Okay." Baekhyun convinces himself that he's saying yes for the sake of cheesecake. "This is not a date but you still should pay." 

 

"Call." Chanyeol gives the brunet his widest smile yet and Baekhyun thinks he looks like he just won the lottery.

 

Baekhyun smiles to himself as he thinks Chanyeol and his adorableness might not be that bad at all.

 

\----

 

The restaurant is buzzing, atmosphere pumped up providing customers with a positive feeling. Baekhyun is hit with delicious smell, his stomach suddenly growling. 

 

Chanyeol seems like a regular customer here. Baekhyun sees a waiter tackle Chanyeol in a big hug as they entered. He hears a series of "Good to see you, agains" and "How have you beens" from the other staff as well. Chanyeol doesn't forget to introduce him and Baekhyun answers back in acknowledgement. Afterwards, they're both ushered to their seats and the waiter hands them the menu. 

 

Baekhyun lets Chanyeol order for them as the taller unabashedly says that he has tried all the dishes in this place. The owner and head chef, Changmin, is a family friend and has been cooking for him since he was young. 

 

"I come here during the summer to help in the kitchen." Chanyeol shares while waiting for their food. 

 

"To be honest, I didn't peg you as someone who's adept in the kitchen." Baekhyun playfully says. 

 

"Hey not fair. And for the record, I haven't set anything on fire yet." 

 

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at him.

 

"On purpose." Chanyeol finishes. 

 

Baekhyum laughs out loud at this. Anyone can tell Chanyeol's a little bit clumsy with his ability. And the kitchen should be the last place the pyrokinetic should be working at. 

 

The conversation flows smoothly as they wait for their food to arrive. Chanyeol tells him he's determined to know his Uncle Changmin's secret ingredient for his famous lasagna. Baekhyun intently listens to him. There's something about how the taller animatedly talks, and he's entranced at the way Chanyeol's full lips moves. Unknowingly, Baekhyun stares more often than necessary. Chanyeol is definitely good-looking. His wide grin more endearing now that he has seen it up close. _Baekhyun, stop._

 

Food arrives after several minutes. True to what Chanyeol has mentioned, their lasagna tastes divine. Baekhyun keeps wolfing down his share and he promises to himself to take Jongdae here some time. 

 

Remembering something from earlier, Baekhyun asks, "How did you find Jongdae in library?" 

"He was with Lu Han." Baekhyun chokes at this. "I was looking for Lu Han until I found him with Jongdae in the library. Apparently they need to finish their paperwork together since they're partners." 

 

"Ugh, that traitor. He never said anything about it." 

 

"Yeah. And I figured you'll be going home alone so I decided to come with you." 

 

"How do you know I always go home with Jongdae?"

 

"Don't you? I notice you guys together when I walk home.” 

 

Baekhyun brushes it off and continues with his food. Chanyeol tells him a lot of things. About soccer and how he got into the team, about how he’d like to compose songs for famous singers in the future, about Lu Han (which Baekhyun always perks at) and how he became the Chinese’s best friend. 

 

“D-does he, uhmm…” Baekhyun nervously asks, “Does he have an ideal type?”

 

“He does. He’s too secretive of it, though. He likes short people, and the quiet, serious ones but feisty at the end of the day. Uhh… you know, what I mean.” Baekhyun flushes and thinks that he doesn’t have the chance to be Lu Han’s type. Especially because of the last part. But maybe he can work on that and get some practice? No. He shivers at the thought. 

 

Their dinner ends and Chanyeol insists on walking him home. They walk together quietly and Baekhyun relishes at the peaceful night with the other. It’s a comfortable silence and it’s a strange feeling given that they’ve only officially met hours ago. Sometimes, Baekhyun catches Chanyeol looking at him, but then Chanyeol just smiles at him afterwards. 

 

Once they reach Baekhyun’s building, Chanyeol does something unexpected. Chanyeol stealthily kisses his right cheek and catches Baekhyun off guard, nearly stumbling backwards if not for Chanyeol’s hold on his arm. Baekhyun stares at the taller with wide eyes, hand covering his right cheek, the simple action rendering him speechless. Chanyeol only beams at him, offers a gentle _good night, Baekhyun_ , and walks off. 

 

\-----

 

By the time Baekhyun comes home he sees Jongdae in their dining table, flooded with paper work. He greets his best friend and asks whether he has already eaten, which the latter answers with a silent nod.

 

"You were with Chanyeol?" Jongdae suddenly asks. 

 

"How did you know?" Baekhyun counters back with a scrunch of his eyebrows, confused. He’s probably being weird again.

 

Jongdae gives him a knowing smile. "Oh, just a hunch." 

 

Baekhyun contemplatively looks at Jongdae. He then remembers a tiny detail Chanyeol has mentioned during dinner. With that, Baekhyun walks towards the dining table to snatch some of the papers lain on the table. He rolls it like a pin and smacks Jongdae's head with it. 

 

"You traitor!" Baekhyun yells as he repeatedly smacks Jongdae with force of a five year old. 

 

"Hey! Hey! Stop you prick! Those are important papers. Hey give it ba-- Ow-- Stop you shit!" 

 

Baekhyun stops as he gives Jongdae a displeased pout. He waits for Jongdae to explain himself. "It was a last minute decision to switch partners. So don't sulk. The professor did it. It's not like I asked for him." 

 

This seems to be enough for Baekhyun as his expression suddenly changes from a cute, angry one to what seems like a thrilled puppy. He grabs a nearby chair and pulls it beside Jongdae, eager to know more about his crush Lu Han. 

 

Baekhyun faces Jongdae, left elbow perched on the table as he rests his face on his hand. There's a huge smile plastered on his face, and if it weren't for the eager eyes he sees on Baekhyun, Jongdae would have pushed the smaller to his bedroom and would have shouted at him to leave him in peace. 

 

Jongdae surrenders in the end and momentarily halts his project. "Okay, for the record, I was with Lu Han for 3 hours tops." 

 

"That's fine!" Baekhyun says as his eyes crinkle excitement. "How does he smell?" 

 

"Are you for real? He smells like a normal person should be?" Jongdae answer, unsure.

 

"That's it? Not a hint of cologne or anything? So what's his natural scent, then? Masculine? Or like a sweet baby?" Baekhyun looks at a distance, sighing with a dreamy smile. "I wonder what his smile looks like super up close, though." 

 

"Well, it was cute." Jongdae says in a whisper. The silence around them makes any whisper louder by a tenfold and Baekhyun catches Jongdae's answer.

 

There's a hint of red in Jongdae's cheeks and a smile threatening to burst out of Jongdae's face. Baekhyun looks at the other with wide eyes and makes a grab for the rolled paper again . However, Jongdae is faster this time and protects his sheets with his arms. 

 

"No! No! Stop it right there, Byunbaek!" 

 

"You totally had hearts on your eyes when I mentioned his smile. How could you?" Jongdae rolls his eyes at this. Baekhyun can be overdramatic when it comes to his crush. And also a little possessive. It's no wonder why Baekhyun's acting like this. 

 

"Why are you so obsessive? You need to sleep! Go to your room!" Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Jongdae but follows nonetheless. The pout is back as he trudges his way to his bedroom. 

 

However, before Baekhyun reaches his door, he hears Jongdae ask, "How was dinner with Chanyeol?" 

 

"It was fine." 

 

"Just fine?"

 

"Yeah, but I had fun. He was cool.”

 

"Did he do anything?" Baekhyun feels himself flame up at this. There's still that lingering feeling of Chanyeol's chaste kiss on his cheek. He fights down the blush and acts nonchalant although his heart is beating rapidly just thinking of it. 

 

"Why would he do anything?" Baekhyun coughs. 

 

"I don't know. The potion maybe? Ring a bell?" 

 

"Please don't remind me. At this point, I don't want to make a big deal out of it." 

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes the second time.

 

Before he goes his all the way back to his bedroom, Baekhyun commands his hand to provide some light for Jongdae. He releases light sparks from his fingers and shoots it towards a nearby wall in front of his best friend. Once shot, tiny colored lights burst on the walls and silver bigger ones surround it. Baekhyun plays with them until there's a beautiful pattern dancing and rotating on the wall. It gives the dining room a majestic, colorful reflection, like being placed inside a gigantic kaleidoscope. 

 

This small act from Baekhyun's ability always leaves Jongdae both breathless and grateful. The swirling, suspended beauty in front of him helps decrease his stress and tiredness. A calming effect whenever he's on edge for all his projects. 

 

Baekhyun mutters a goodnight to his best friend. If it wasn't for the apparent dark bags under his friend's eyes, he might have not felt the pressure Jongdae is putting himself into once again. 

 

He takes his clothing off once he’s inside his bedroom. He plops down on the mattress and begins to close his eyes. Dark, auburn hair, plump lips and elfish ears on his mind as he drifts to dreamland with a small smile.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun is in a state of panic. He's running towards the music room, carrying his disorganized music sheets. He needs to perform an original in four hours, an assignment in Mr. Wu's class which he totally forgot. What with all the excitement of his supposed plan (which ultimately failed in Baekhyun's opinion). 

 

There's faint music coming from the music room, gentle strums of a guitar and soft humming. Baekhyun can here it clearer and louder as he opens the door. 

 

Tall, broad shoulders meet his view. Although the person's back is facing him, he can't miss those ears anywhere. Chanyeol is perched on a stool with his guitar on his lap. The sun's rays filters through the window, an obvious clear sky for the day. Baekhyun halts for a moment, basking in the melodic tune Chanyeol is letting out. 

 

Chanyeol stops his humming and changes it to lyrics. His strum on the guitar gets aggressive as it accompanies the song. The rhythm is a joyous one, however Baekhyun realizes the lyrics are the opposite. A man longing for a love to bloom, the supposed receiver naive with everyone's feelings, a happy tune to pretend everything is all right. The song is too pretentious. But beautiful nonetheless. Chanyeol's deep, smooth voice is beautiful. 

 

Baekhyun wants to hear more of it. 

 

But in his mind he hears Mr. Wu's nagging, reprimanding him for another sloppy job on compositions assignments. So he clears his throat, catching Chanyeol's attention. The taller immediately stops playing and faces the intruder. 

 

"Knock. Knock." 

 

"Hey Baek!" Chanyeol give him an easy smile. "What're you doing here?" 

 

Baekhyun can't help but stare at those lips again. It's too entrancing, the way he moves his lips. Innocent and sexy at the same time. He's reminded of the night those lips pressed his cheek. _Byun Baekhyun, stop. Why are you so worked up over a kiss._

 

"I need the piano. I'm rushing an assignment." Baekhyun says instead. He fights down the blush trying to escape.

 

Chanyeol stands up to face him fully and Baekhyun is caught breathless at his form. The taller's stature is back dropped with the sun's illumination, making a full-bodied halo. His hair is gorgeously pushed back, as if he’s trying to impress anyone that comes his way. His pectorals are defined as he's wearing a sleeveless top and skinny jeans accentuating his long, bowed legs. He looks perfect. 

 

Baekhyun hears the other utter jumbled words, but he's too caught up with his staring. 

 

"Uh... Earth to Baekhyun?" 

 

"Yeah! Yeah! Uhm... what?" 

 

Chanyeol walks towards him and ruffles his hair. The action making Baekhyun clutch his music sheets tighter. Chanyeol levels his face to Baekhyun as he says, "I was asking if you needed me to leave so you can work on your piece." 

 

Chanyeol's proximity takes up the smaller's personal space and Baekhyun finds it suddenly hard to breathe. "Don't leave," he whispers.

 

No, he doesn't need Chanyeol here. He'll be a nuisance or a distraction and Baekhyun might not be able to finish on time. But he likes Chanyeol here with him. It's comforting and he hopes Chanyeol will go back to sing again once he finishes. 

 

"Okay. I'll stay quiet and let you do your work." Baekhyun nods and walks off to the piano, mind in a frenzy and heart beating rapidly. 

 

Baekhyun only focuses once he hits the black and white keys.

 

\---- 

 

After three hours, Baekhyun plays the last note. The finish product is obviously rushed and he wishes he gets at least a B. _Mr. Wu have mercy on him._

 

He hears soft clapping behind him, and he stands to walk towards Chanyeol. 

 

"That was awesome, Baekhyun! Splendid playing! Your beautiful hands are fit for playing marvelous pieces." Chanyeol says with adoration apparent on his face.

 

Baekhyun is startled with the comment. He softly laughs at it though because he knows he still can't live up to Mr. Wu's standards. "That was half-assed. I barely had time to create a decent one. Mr. Wu will kill me."

 

"Mr. Wu? As in grumpy, angry looking giant with a permanent stick up his ass? Condolences with that. I feel lucky I'm with Mr. Lee's composition class." 

 

"Tell me about it. I barely pass in his class!" Baekhyun hears Chanyeol deep chuckles. There's something about Chanyeols voice that sends tingling sensations on his body.

 

"That piece you created was amazing, though. Mr. Wu will be stupid not to give you an A." 

Chanyeol's compliment makes him smile widely. No one really appreciates the things he does (except maybe Jongdae but that's best friends duty) and this man in front of him does it without any hitch. 

 

"Thank you." Baekhyun answers back, lips upturned. He begins fixing up his scattered sheets. 

 

"There's a really good burger joint two blocks away. Do you want to come with me after class?" 

 

"Yes!" Baekhyun answers almost immediately. 

 

"Great! Meet you at the gates by 5."

 

\---

 

It becomes a routine. Chanyeol never fails to invite Baekhyun to dinner. And it simply becomes automatic, him waiting for Chanyeol at the end of the day. Chanyeol brings him to different restaurants. Trying different delicacies or sometimes just settling with the ever reliable ramyun.

 

It's scary how they seamlessly match with interests. Like Marvel over DC. _"I'd dig Captain America to be honest." "Well shit. I'll have his babies."_ Or how they both refuse coffee because it's too bitter for their taste. Or how they seem to be both open-minded when it comes to music, not afraid to try out different genres if it meant a deeper knowledge of the subject. 

 

When Chanyeol walks him to his building, Chanyeol doesn't forget to leave a chaste kiss on his cheek. Baekhyun still can't get used to it. There's always that warm feeling and he revels at it. It's one of the things he looks forward to. The feel of Chanyeol's lips is light and delicate, and sometimes, Baekhyun wishes for more.

 

Jongdae is still busy with Lu Han. Sometimes he sees the two on the hallways together. And when they meet at home, Baekhyun still asks his series of _what is he like_ and _what does he not like. _Jongdae answers patiently, even suggesting he officially meets Lu Han at lunch. To which Baekhyun refuses because he still doesn't have the guts to face his crush.__

__

__However, the questions about Lu Han stops in the form of another influx of questions._ _

__

__"Could you ask Lu Han what type of movie Chanyeol watches?"_ _

__

__"Has Chanyeol ever had a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? Could you ask Lu Han for me?"_ _

__

__"Ask Lu Han what Chanyeol's ideal type is?"_ _

__

__"Does Chanyeol have any comfort food he eats? I bet Lu Han would know. Could you ask for me?"_ _

__

__There's that dreamy look on Baekhyun's face whenever he asks about Chanyeol, Jongdae notices._ _

__

__"Are you sure you're not falling for Chanyeol?" Jongdae asks one night._ _

__

__To which Baekhyun encounters with a resolute _no!_ Jongdae leaves it like that, unconvinced but understanding._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__This night feels different for Baekhyun. There's something about the tranquility of the dark night and the glimmer of the stars above them. The soft breeze of the wind seems like a whisper, like it's telling him something as well._ _

__

__They're on their way back to Baekhyun's building. The laughter between them doesn't seem to die down. Bloated with pasta, their moods are skyrocketing._ _

__

__Chanyeol is talking about how he almost set the whole restaurant on fire with his ability. It was eight summers ago and Chanyeol was yet too naive to realize playing with fire is dangerous for other circumstances. He wanted to impress the staff with his fire technique. So he started lighting up stoves and grills with flickers of his hand. Too caught up with the staff's impressed eyes on him, he accidentally threw fire at the refrigerator on his left._ _

__

__"That was dangerous, you dumb!" Baekhyun says, laughing at Chanyeol's past misery._ _

__

__"I was ten! I didn't know any better!" Chanyeol is giggling with his melodious tone again._ _

__

__"How did everything calm down?"_ _

__

__"Lucky for us Junmyeon hyung punched in for his shift. Threw bursts of water from his hand. It was flooded afterwards though. Uncle Changmin was livid. I can't forget the look on his face."_ _

__

__At the midst of their laughter, Baekhyun feels something warm pull at his hand. Startled, Baekhyun quiets and looks down. Chanyeol has intertwined their fingers. Chanyeol’s hands are encasing his small ones, rough but definitely warm. Chanyeol rubs the upper part of his hand with his thumb. Baekhyun thinks it's rather intimate and he tightens his hold of Chanyeol's big hand._ _

__

__"What?" Chanyeol asks him innocently. There's a tug at his lips and Chanyeol definitely knows what's up._ _

__

__"Nothing." Baekhyun gives him a smile in return and continues walking._ _

__

__By the time they reach Baekhyun's building, Chanyeol has yet to let go of his hand. He faces Chanyeol to receive his daily kiss on the cheek. The rush of wind is cool and the moon hangs beautifully above them. Chanyeol lowers his face and Baekhyun closes his eyes._ _

__

__Baekhyun gives the taller a smile as he waits. But the kiss he expects never comes._ _

__

__What comes is hot breathing in front of his lips and a hand on his cheek. Baekhyun feels the thundering of his heart. His senses sharpen as he smells the distinct cologne Chanyeol wears. He feels the surroundings close in on them, he feels Chanyeol's other hand tightening his hold on his, and he feels his toes slightly curl._ _

__

__Then he finally feels Chanyeol's lips on his._ _

__

__The first touch is soft. The warmth of the taller's lips sends a current run through Baekhyun's body. Chanyeol slightly pulls away and Baekhyun whimpers at the sudden loss. He opens his eyes and sees Chanyeol's intense stare. The moon is giving Chanyeol a soft glow and he can finally see those deep dark eyes. Baekhyun might as well drown in those orbs, beautiful and hypnotizing._ _

__

__Chanyeol tilts his head and moves forward again. This time Baekhyun is ready for it. As Chanyeol slots his lips against his, Baekhyun welcomes it by slightly opening his mouth. Their lips dance together in a gentle manner, soft sounds being produced. Chanyeol lets go of his other hand, only to pull him by the waist. Baekhyun's mind has turned into frenzy feeling Chanyeol's body against his. He holds the taller's broad shoulders to keep himself upright and he sometimes tug at Chanyeol's nape for a deeper kiss. And Chanyeol willingly gives it to him._ _

__

__Time is not of the essence right now as they both swim in their desires. Baekhyun doesn't know how long they have been kissing but everything just feels perfect tonight._ _

__

__Reluctantly, Baekhyun lets go. The night's getting deeper and Chanyeol still has to go home._ _

__

__"That... was amazing. You were amazing." Chanyeol fondly tells him as he caresses the brunet's cheek._ _

__

__"No, you were perfect." Baekhyun answers back. He's still in Chanyeol's arm, liking the way their bodies fit together._ _

__

__"I didn't know you're kind of a cheese too." Baekhyun hides his faces against Chanyeol's chest at this and smacks his shoulder. He can hear the deep rumble of Chanyeol's chest as he chuckles._ _

__

__"Not at all. You just make me do weird things. Like kiss you."_ _

__

__"You said it was perfect."_ _

__

__"It was." Baekhyun gives him a dazzling smile. He pats Chanyeol's chest as he says, "You need to go home."_ _

__

__"I do." Chanyeol sighs. He gives him a tight hug and another peck on the lips before he pulls away. "See you tomorrow."_ _

__

__"See you."_ _

__

__\----_ _

__

__Baekhyun is whistling as he enters their dorm. The lights are still on, an indication that Jongdae is still working on his projects. As he nears their dining room, Jongdae is still hunched over messily strewn papers._ _

__

__"You're in a happy mood," Jongdae greets him as he comes nearer._ _

__

__"It's been a great night, I must say." Baekhyun equips. It's no use lying to Jongdae. His best friend sees through him anyway._ _

__

__Baekhyun remembers the kiss and he can't help the giggle that slips through his lips. The sensations of the previous action is still stuck in his memory and he can't wait for more._ _

__

__When has it come to this point? When all he thinks of is Chanyeol at the end of day? The tall auburn haired has always been running through his mind even at the dead of the night. His painful beauty and deep soulful voice has etched permanently in Baekhyun's wake. And he feels like falling. Falling deeper to unknown territories and Baekhyun doesn't know how to deal with it._ _

__

__"If I didn't know any better, it seems like you're the one who drank a love potion Chanyeol has given you." Jongdae suddenly says nonchalantly. "Look at you with hearts on your eyes."_ _

__

__The potion. It seems such a long time ago. Baekhyun blanches at the cold bucket of reality thrown at his face. The love potion meant to stir romance between him and Lu Han is doing its jobs for him and Chanyeol. It's a disappointing realization, how Chanyeol is doing what he's supposed to do because he's influenced._ _

__

__His thoughts must have been painted on his face because in a second Jongdae is engulfing him in a hug. (Or maybe Jongdae's a mind reader like that when it comes to him.)_ _

__

__"Oh my god, Jongdae. What am I supposed to do?" Baekhyun voice if muffled against Jongdae's embrace._ _

__

__His friend pulls away and holds him at arm’s length. There's a determined look on Jongdae's face and he hopes it's going be a helpful advice._ _

__

__"Tell me honestly. Do you like Chanyeol?"_ _

__

__He contemplates at the question. For the past two weeks Baekhyun has always been drawn to Chanyeol's presence. He knows when Chanyeol is nearby whenever he walks through a crowded hallway, the taller giving him a bashful smile when their eyes meet. He has always been looking forward to their mini dates. And if the fleeting touches Baekhyun receives from the taller doesn't make his heart go rampant, he doesn't know what will. Not even thinking about Lu Han has made him this way._ _

__

__"I think... I like him a little bit too much." Baekhun has finally spoken his feelings bottling up inside._ _

__

__Jongdae gives him a proud smile. "Then continue doing so."_ _

__

__"But Dae, if this all ends, if the potion's effects end, then Chanyeol will drift away from me." Baekhyun feels tired thinking about it. Chanyeol shouldn't be doing anything with him in the first place. "God, I'm so stupid. How can I forget that one tiny detail?"_ _

__

__"You said so yourself, don't make a big deal out of it."_ _

__

__"But it's the biggest deal there is!" Baekhyun sighs at his impending misery. "Once the potions ends I'll probably just pretend nothing happened to us."_ _

__

__"Something has happened already?!" Jongdae shouts scandalously._ _

__

__"No, not that! Your perverted mind is not helping." Baekhyun walks to sit on their couch as Jongdae joins him. "You're the worst best friend. How can you not remind me, you imp!"_ _

__

__"You specifically said not to remind you. How can you be so forgetful?!"_ _

__

__It's not that Baekhyun wanted to forget. It's just that... it slipped his mind. Being with Chanyeol makes him forget unimportant matters, petty things like potions and its effects. It felt too real, Chanyeol playing his role all too well to make Baekhyun believe. And in the end he did. In the end he loses. Because Chanyeol will probably forget by next week. Chanyeol will probably be left confused with his feelings associated with him._ _

__

__"I'm screwed," he answers Jongdae._ _

__

__"Why don't you tell him?"_ _

__

__"And peg me as a manipulative weirdo? No thanks." _Oh dear what will Chanyeol think of him.__ _

__

__"Chanyeol will understand you meant no harm. It wasn't for him anyway." Baekhyun hears Jongdae sigh. "Look, you have two choices. Either you tell him or pretend this conversation never happened."_ _

__

__Baekhyun sleeps that night with a heavy heart, Jongdae's words ringing through his mind._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__“Will he remember? The drinker, after the effects fade, will he?”_ _

__

__“He will. Small fragments of it. There will be confusion in the end and the person will be in a state like he has woken up from a long dream.”_ _

__

__“Is there no chance of him remembering fully?”_ _

__

__“Anyone who has consciously and has truly given himself up to its effects will definitely remember everything. It’s rare, but not impossible.”_ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__It’s another lazy Thursday. Baekhyun is trailing towards his last class when Chanyeol suddenly pulls him out of the hallway and hauls him into an empty classroom. Before he could protest, lips are on him, rough and demanding. It’s a total opposite of last night’s kiss, and Baekhyun eagerly responds as he tangles his fingers through Chanyeol’s soft hair. Chanyeol pulls him hard against him, arms wrapping around Baekhyun’s waist all too tightly. Baekhyun softly moans at the hot sensations the taller provides him, feeling Chanyeol’s sturdy planes through their thin shirts. Baekhyun almost wants to touch, to explore, and to savor. But he can’t. Not when he knows this is the potion’s effects._ _

__

__Baekhyun reluctantly pulls away and steps back a safe distance from Chanyeol. He looks at the taller and sees a beautiful mess, shirt crumpled by his doing, lips plump and full by his nipping, hair mussed by his yanking._ _

__

__"We have to stop.” Baekhyun says, catching his breath. He needs to stop this. “I can’t see you anymore.”_ _

__

__"What do you mean by stop? Baek, I don't understand." Chanyeol tries to reach him again, but he steps back further, out of his reach._ _

__

__"This. Us. Whatever this is. I need to end it."_ _

__

__“Did I do something wrong?” Chanyeol sounds exasperated. “Tell me, Baek. I thought we’re doing perfectly fine! There nothing to end, Baek… only something we need to continue.”_ _

__

__Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair. "Tell me if you felt something in that kiss."_ _

__

__"I did. It was the best thing I've ever felt." Baekhyun says in an almost whisper. "But you didn't."_ _

__

__Baekhyun bitterly smiles as Chanyeol gives him a confused look. "But I did. How do you know what I felt? These are my feelings and you have to believe me when--"_ _

__

__"You're influenced!" Baekhyun shouts at him. It's too much. It's getting too deep. Baekhyun won't forgive himself if Chanyeol will be forever blind in this situation. "Remember when you drank Lu Han's bubble tea? I never told you what I put in it, did I?"_ _

__

__Chanyeol remembers and gives Baekhyun a nod. "But what does that have to do with anything now?"_ _

__

__"Everything. Because that was a love potion, Chanyeol. Every single feeling you have towards me is a lie. I thought I could go with it because I knew it was expected of you to look for me or talk to me or basically be with me. And then maybe I could get used to it and maybe after all this we could be friends. But I did the most selfish thing and indulged myself with you. I loved the attention you gave me. I loved how you were a constant presence. I loved how you didn’t forget to pick me up at the end of the day and spent time with me after that. I loved every kiss you gave until I just did that. I just loved you. I still do. And I think I can't stop."_ _

__

__"And it isn't fair to you," Baekhyun continues, looking crestfallen and spent. "Because you wouldn't even have looked at me if you hadn't accidentally drank what Lu Han should have. You could have had your time with someone you genuinely like. But I stole that away from you. And I'm really, really sorry you were stuck with me."_ _

__

__Baekhyun feels his tears roll down his face and he feels frightened to look back at Chanyeol. Would he judge him? Would everything in Chanyeol’s mind and heart fall into their rightful place that would make him realize Baekhyun’s right?_ _

__

__"It was meant to be for Lu Han. And I'm sorry for that, too.” Baekhyun finally looks at Chanyeol with a determined expression and nimbly says, “Please stay away from me.”_ _

__

__Not waiting for Chanyeol’s response, Baekhyun heads to the door and runs off. He needs this. He needs Chanyeol to stay away from him so he could start moving on once the potion’s effects fade and Chanyeol is once again his original self._ _

__

__\---_ _

__True to what he asked for, Chanyeol stays away from him. It’s been a week and Baekhyun struggles on coping up without the taller. He unconsciously looks for the taller’s head on the hallways, but it seems like Chanyeol has disappeared from the university completely. Fortunately, Jongdae walks with him after class, not even minding if Lu Han tags along. He doesn’t notice their bickering, how Lu Han sometimes holds Jongdae’s hand a little longer than project partners should, or how they’re too comfortable with each other. Because all he thinks about is Chanyeol and how he badly wants to see him again._ _

__

__He stays quiet for most of the time. Somehow Jongdae understands and doesn’t berate him for anything, and with that Baekhyun is grateful. It’s almost time for the potion’s effects to fade away, and he surely knows that Chanyeol won’t come looking for him after all. If he comes to Chanyeol, will he be received with open arms? Will Chanyeol remember every detail of their kiss? Will Chanyeol maybe have an ounce of those feelings left?_ _

__

___There’s no hope,_ he thinks. Baekhyun gives up and tells himself that he needs to move on and pretend nothing has ever happened. _ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__There's a small, dainty greenhouse on the back of their university, a project done by students who have the ability to manipulate plant life. Baekhyun admires the grandiose of arranged foliage and the blast of colors the flowers give. Only a handful of students come here though, as most prefer lounging on the cool grass of their university’s massive front garden._ _

__However, Baekhyun is absolutely in love with this place, like his small personal space in heaven._ _

__No one’s around right now and for that he’s thankful. Sitting on one of the benches, he pulls out his MP3 and plugs his earphones in. Yiruma’s beautiful piano solo blasts through his ears. He then closes his eyes to appreciate the sound of a beautiful piece._ _

__The peacefulness is interrupted in the form of someone sitting beside him. When he looks to his right he sees Chanyeol, and the first thing he notices is that his hair has been dyed jet black. He can’t help but look down a little further and stare at those pink, full lips. He missed this man and the urge to kiss the other surges, but he restrains himself because Chanyeol might not even remember._ _

__“I like this place. I go here when everything gets too much.” Chanyeol says, looking around._ _

__Baekhyun thinks of a day when he might have seen Chanyeol whenever he visits this greenhouse. He doesn’t remember any, but then maybe he’s too absorbed on his own to notice people around. “I understand the appeal,” Baekhyun equips. “I love this place.”_ _

__“I think it’s a great time for some storytelling, too. Don’t you think?”_ _

__It’s an odd time for storytelling Baekhyun thinks. But he nods and lets the other continue because he wants to hear his voice. Baekhyun terribly missed his voice, too._ _

__“First year after soccer try outs,” Chanyeol starts. “I had this huge gash on my knee because some punk thought it was funny to wipe me out after I was officially on the team. Fell hard on concrete. Hurt like a bitch.” Chanyeol laughs after, probably remembering that fateful day._ _

__“I wanted to cry because I was in so much pain. But hey I’m in university, I shouldn’t do petty things like crying. I thought I should be a… big boy as they say. But then someone tapped my shoulder and asked if I was okay. I said yes but he definitely saw me wincing because of my wound.”_ _

__Chanyeol pauses and looks at Baekhyun. “I thought he was really beautiful, too.”_ _

__Baekhyun feels his face heat up at the stare. Baekhyun thinks this story is all too familiar._ _

__“He gave me this tiny transparent phial with a necklace attached on the end. He was a stranger, but he gave me something beautiful. He said it contains Virtus’ tears, which I honestly didn’t have any idea about, and told me I was brave. I’ve been wearing it since then.” Chanyeol reaches down his shirt and pulls out the said necklace._ _

__Baekhyun definitely remembers now. He was on his way home from university. Baekhyun was two blocks down when he saw some tall, lanky person crouched down. There was blood on his knees and part of the flesh have ripped off. If it was too painful to see, he couldn’t imagine what the other boy felt._ _

__The necklaces were special and he only has three of the rare item. Jongdae has one, too. Baekhyun remembers giving it to those he felt were deserving of it, hoping that the gesture will flare more of the positive attitude. He felt that Chanyeol, a then stranger, was a perfect receiver of the gift._ _

__“I didn’t even get the chance to say thank you or to introduce myself because he just smiled and hurriedly walked off.” Chanyeol shakes his head at this, grinning. “But I thought I was lucky because the next day, I saw him in the hallways. For a second I assumed he was staring at me but of course I was wrong. He was staring at my best friend. Everyone does.”_ _

__“Every time he stared at my best friend I was looking at him.” Chanyeol gives him solemn smile. “He was absolutely infatuated with Lu Han. But it’s unfortunate because Lu Han likes someone else.”_ _

__“Who?” Baekhyun inquires, curious._ _

__“The boy’s best friend.”_ _

__Baekhyun widens his eyes at the realization. Of course it’s Jongdae. Baekhyun has felt the attraction between the two since he saw them one day arguing in the hallways before he left with Chanyeol. It was an amusing sight to him, Lu Han with his deer-like eyes, looking small and quiet, and Jongdae reprimanding the other with reasons unknown. But then Baekhyun saw his best friend soften and Lu Han must have gotten off the hook, because the Chinese was suddenly clinging to Jongdae like a koala._ _

__“I wanted to protect the boy who gave me the necklace. I wanted to be his friend. I wanted him to look at me, too. And then I realized I liked the stranger, more than I should to be honest.”_ _

__Chanyeol’s vague confession stirs something at Baekhyun’s heart._ _

__“If it hadn’t not been for the potion he gave, I wouldn’t have had the guts.” Chanyeol chuckles. “I knew from the beginning.”_ _

__“You knew?!” Baekhyun splutters. “How?”_ _

__“I was under its spell a year ago. The constant mood to be with the person, the longing, the need to touch. Lu Han thought it was time I had a real boyfriend instead of pining over someone who doesn’t even know me.” Baekhyun blushes at this. “So he set me up. But the feelings were temporary. And after the effects faded it was an instant change. I must have pushed the person away.”_ _

__“Why didn’t you say anything?”_ _

__“If I did then you probably would have stayed away from me? I don’t know. I liked our little dates. If you weren’t convinced I was strongly under its spell then our interactions would have kept to a minimum.”_ _

__“Would you, though? Would you have stayed away from me if you knew I was aware of the potion?” Chanyeol asks._ _

__“I—I…” Baekhyun starts. Maybe? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to think of the _what ifs_ of the past. All he wants to think of is right now, sitting in this beautiful green house with his soaring feelings for the perfect person beside him. _ _

__Chanyeol doesn’t wait for him to answer but instead scoots closer to face him. Baekhyun feels his heart pound heavily as Chanyeol nearly closes their distance and cups his face. Their faces are mere inches apart and Baekhyun can clearly see the taller’s lashes as they softly flutter. Their breaths mingle as they wait for each other to speak. Baekhyun hears the birds sing around them, feels the tender breeze pass by and he thinks it’s the perfect setting with the sun filtering through the greenhouse’s roof, giving their haven a mystic glow._ _

__“I meant everything.” Chanyeol whispers, eyebrows scrunched and eyes worried, as if convincing Baekhyun is his last salvation. “I did. You have to know that. You have to believe me.”_ _

__Baekhyun is on the verge of tearing up as he feels pressure behind his eyes. He remembers. Chanyeol remembers. His feelings are overwhelming and the surge of warmth in his chest is definitely swelling. But he doesn’t want to ruin their moment with his tears, so he does what he’s always been missing for the previous days. Baekhyun closes his eyes instead and tilts his head. He leans forward until he feels his lips on Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun hears the other quietly gasp at his action, but recovers all too quickly and responds. Their lips dance softly, testing, savoring. But then Chanyeol pushes deeper and Baekhyun can’t do anything but hold on tighter. Chanyeol’s lips are still soft as he remembers, and every brush of it leaves Baekhyun aching for more. Chanyeol pulls him up until he’s seated on his lap. Baekhyun wraps his arm around his neck and continues to ravage the taller’s mouth._ _

__Chanyeol pulls away to catch his breath and Baekhyun does the same. They stare at each other for a short moment, until Baekhyun says, “I missed you.”_ _

__“Good.” Chanyeol gives him another peck on the lips. “I missed you, too. I wouldn’t have stayed away if you hadn’t politely asked.”_ _

__“Those were rough times, Yeol.”_ _

__“I know. Didn’t you think it was harder for me?! I was a under a potion that makes me want to always be with you. That’s double the pain!” Chanyeol teasingly says. Baekhyun chuckles and gives the other’s arm a soft smack. “I always wanted to pull and kiss you again whenever I see you nearby. But I realized I needed to leave you alone if I wanted to confess I really like you even without the help potion.”_ _

__“That’s thoughtful of you.” Baekhyun equips as puts his arm around Chanyeol’s neck. Baekhyun looks into his eyes and musters all the courage he has. He doesn’t need it, but gathers everything anyway and tells Chanyeol, “I like you. But I think I’m loving you a little bit more.”_ _

__Chanyeol gives him a blinding smile, eyes crinkling and arms encircling around his waist. Chanyeol presses his lips against him and languidly kisses him. Baekhyun thinks it’s enough of an answer and maybe he can die of happiness right now._ _

__“I should thank Jongdae.” Chanyeol says after he pulls away._ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“He told me your not-so-secret place.”_ _

__“Ugh. That traitor.”_ _

__\---_ _

___“Madame Maxine, do you have the ability to picture the future, too?”_ _ _

___“No. But I can give you my best sixth sense.”_ _ _

___“Do you think he’ll like me back? After everything fades, those small fragment, will that help him like me in the end?”_ _ _

___“No. But he’ll definitely love you, though.”_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your review on [LiveJournal](http://baeconandeggs.livejournal.com/19167.html). ♥


End file.
